


Mile High

by Duckay



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mile High Club, Semi-Public Sex, Wrestle Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckay/pseuds/Duckay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Breeze is restless on a lengthy flight, and Fandango mentions something that piques a bit of interest and a bit of jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a wrestle kink meme prompt: "They're on a long flight and Fandango lets it slip he's had sex on a plane before. Tyler is irrationally jealous so Fandango decides to induct Tyler into the club. 
> 
> Bonus points if half the roster is also on the plane, double bonus points if they give Breezango a round of applause after they leave the bathroom."

* * *

It was a six hour flight. That hadn't sounded so bad - it took longer than that to fly to many of Tyler's seasonal residences. Being in the air that long wasn't a problem.

However, Tyler did have a problem. For the first time in a long time, Tyler wasn't the one who had booked his own flight, so he was stuck with not nearly enough leg room or elbow room or, well, room at all, sandwiched between Fandango and some uggo with music bleeding through his cheap headphones. This meant he was curled up as close to his boyfriend as he could manage in the uncomfortable seat, not wanting to risk brushing up against the man on the other side of him even a little. He had a weird smell, or maybe the plane itself did.

After Tyler fidgeted for the fourth time in half as many minutes, Fandango turned his head and pressed what he probably thought was a comforting kiss to his forehead. It helped a little, but not much.

“Sit properly if you're uncomfortable.”

Tyler just sort of grunted in response, leaning his head against Fandango’s shoulder.

“Restless today, aren't you?”

“There's nothing to do on planes,” Tyler complained, with another sort of annoyed huff.

“If you get any closer you'll be sitting in my lap.” Fandango sounded faintly annoyed, but there was a sparkle in his eye, too. He leaned in a little closer, lips brushing against Tyler’s ear and voice lowering a little as he added, “Then you'd find something to do.”

Tyler snorted. “You can't do that on a plane.”

“Wouldn't be the first time.”

These words bounced around Tyler's skull for a long time before he was able to form a response.

“You mean, not the first time anyone’s done that? Well, we’ve got a bit more class than that, don't we?”

Fandango just shrugged, though he was grinning more than a little bit suggestively. Tyler pulled his lower lip between his teeth as the thought burrowed in still further. They were silent for a while, Fandango’s arm curling around his shoulder.

“With who?” Tyler demanded, after at least two full minutes of silence. When he looked over, Fandango looked faintly uncomfortable.

“C’mon, Breezey. We agreed we wouldn't talk about stuff like that.”

Tyler huffed quietly. He was about 90% sure that meant it was Summer Rae - aka, the one they didn't talk about. Probably on a flight just like this one, surrounded by half the damn roster in cheap seats, looking for a way to pass a bit of time, preferably away from the crush of bodies. Summer was a bit afraid of flying, she'd told him, months prior. Maybe it was a nice distraction. He could picture it, Summer’s fingers tightening on Fandango’s forearm during takeoff, a soothing whisper in her ear to comfort her. Fandango taking her by the hand and leading her away for a bit of privacy in the bathroom, or something.

He'd wondered how someone who traveled as much as she did could be scared on planes. Now he couldn't help but wonder if she'd been hoping Tyler would do something similar. From memory, he'd just told her to not sit in a window seat. That seemed stupid, in hindsight.

“You're not jealous are you, Breezey?” Fandango’s voice broke through Tyler's train of thought, and he blushed, just a little.

“No. Why would I be jealous?” He hoped his voice sounded scathing, but he was hyper-aware of the little waver, and one close look would probably give him away. He wasn't hiding it well.

“I'm surprised you never have, honestly.”

Tyler jiggled his leg a little impatiently. “I'm surprised you would. Especially with her.”

“I didn't say it was a ‘her’. And you are jealous, c’mon, don't be like that.”

It was of little comfort, but Tyler breathed deeply and tried to remind himself to be reasonable. It was none of his business what Fandango did and with whom, before they were together. It wasn't like he didn't have his own string of stories he kept quiet for his lover’s benefit. Just… none like this one.

Tyler shifted again in his seat, though for somewhat different reasons. Once he'd started thinking about it, it was very difficult to get the idea off his mind. Wandering hands in their seats maybe, a few stolen kisses, filthy whispers with lips brushing against sensitive skin, until finally they had an opportunity to sneak off…

One of Fandango’s hands curled around his thigh. That was absolutely not helping. Tyler chanced a furtive glance at the man in the seat on his other side. He was doing something on his iPad, not paying them the slightest bit of attention. Good. Tyler just had to hope it stayed that way.

Fandango’s teeth caught his earlobe for just a moment, and Tyler struggled to keep his breathing even and his body still. That became still harder when Tyler heard the low rumble of Fandango’s voice.

“I know what you're thinking about. I'm game if you are.”

The click of Fandango’s seatbelt made the offer even clearer. Tyler’s mind filled with reasons it was a terrible idea. Airplane bathrooms were disgusting at the best of times, and Tyler preferred to avoid them if at all possible. It was a public place with no exit route if it looked like they were going to get caught. And if they did, well, a certain kind of person would be more inclined to be offended by it than they would be if they were a straight couple. And if he was that desperate to join the mile high club or whatever it was called, there was nothing stopping them from doing so on Tyler's private jet, like, no more than a week later.

All of those thoughts presented themselves for consideration, and then Tyler nodded slightly.

* * *

 

Tyler's heartbeat pounded in his ears as they slid the lock shut behind them. In some deference to the fact that they didn't have a lot of time, Fandango immediately dropped to his knees, hands going to Tyler's belt. Tyler tried not to think about how dirty the floor was. That would only slow them down further, and anyway, they weren't his trousers getting so filthy.

Fandango’s mouth was wet and warm and everything Tyler wanted. He bit down on his own knuckle to remind himself to stay quiet. Attracting attention was the last thing he wanted to do. His other hand dropped to Fandango’s head, leafing through the short hair and coaxing him forward a little more. That earned a soft noise of appreciation, and Tyler had to close his eyes and concentrate to keep from wanting to cry out.

He found himself on the edge a lot faster than he expected. Fandango was doing everything he knew Tyler loved, and every sound he could hear outside the bathroom, every footstep… there was something maybe just a bit thrilling about it.

A soft whisper fell from Tyler’s lips as he felt the flex of Fandango’s throat around him, muffled by the knuckle jammed between his teeth, and his fingers tightened in Fandango’s hair as he felt the orgasm overtake him. Fandango swallowed every drop, and God did he look smug as he got to his feet.

Still shaking, a little, Tyler gestured as though to return the favour, but Fandango just shook his head and pressed a kiss on Tyler’s jaw, just under his ear.

“You can repay me when we land,” he whispered, and if that wasn't the most interesting proposition Tyler had ever heard, he wasn't sure what was.

Once Tyler was dressed and presentable again, Fandango unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly and carefully. Of course, there was someone standing just outside. Just their luck, wasn't it?

“I don't want to know,” Xavier said, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes, reaching up to grab the door with one hand. “Just tell me it's still pretty clean in there.”

Tyler felt himself blush again, which was ridiculous, as he caught the wink from his friend. There was no appropriate response to that, or not one that Tyler could think of in any case, so he bounced a wadded paper towel off Xavier’s forehead. Xavier made a face at that, but stepped aside to allow Tyler out of the cramped bathroom before shaking his head and stepping inside, door swinging shut behind him.

* * *

 

Back in their seats, Tyler let out a dramatic sigh. Fandango had agreed to swap seats, so at least Tyler no longer had to tolerate an uggo encroaching on his personal space, but there still wasn't enough leg room, and the window was a much less comfortable place to lean his head than Fandango’s shoulder. It wasn't all bad, though.


End file.
